Creeper (Super Smash Mobs)
The ''Creeper is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It's a gem kit that requires 4000 gems to purchase, along with the Wolf. Stats Damage: 6.0 (Above Average) Armor: 4.0 (Low) (Full Leather Armor and Iron boots) Knock-back Taken: 165% (Medium-light Weight) Health Regeneration: '''0.4 (Fastest)' Attributes Creeper is an infamous Minecraft mob who simply blows up, and tries to take the player with it. In this game, Creeper is a "Glass Cannon", thanks to its knack for racking up damage, and having one of the fastest health regeneration stats in the game. Creeper has Sulphur Bomb that does good damage and knock-back in a small area and is useful for edge-guarding. Explosion Leap does high damage and knock-back, achieving 18 damage, the highest that Creeper can inflict without a damage boost. Very useful for edge-guarding and mainly used as a finishing move. It's Lightning Shield allows it to counter off foes and activates when hit by a non-melee attack. Creeper may be devastating damage-wise, but it has very big flaws. Creeper's Armor is the 2nd lowest, along with Slime, and it dies very easily. However, some could argue that this is negated by Creeper's high regeneration rate. Creeper's Explosion Leap is extremely vulnerable to edge-guarding and gimping as it takes up to 1.5 seconds to launch the creeper. If the creeper gets hit by a projectile, other than the Iron Hook, It will travel no distance whatsoever. Overall, Creeper can deal high damage, but it's very flawed of it's crippled defense. Creeper deals great damage with Explosion Leap, its decent damage dealt, and it's projectile that does good damage and knock-back. However, it is one of the most fragile mobs and it is extremely easy to edge-guard or gimp the Creeper when it's trying to recover with Explosion Leap. Moveset Creeper is equipped with an Axe, Spade, ande Compass. Axe Move - Sulphur Bomb , AoE Right click the axe and you'll throw out a piece of coal that will explode when it contacts a mob or terrain. Does good knock-back and damage in a small area. It's also useful for edge-guarding. Spade Move - Explosion , , , Right Click the Spade and you'll charge up for 1.5 seconds, then explode to do a high amount of damage and knock-back in a fairly large area. You can also cancel the explosion if you sneak. Somewhat useful for edge-guarding and serves as a recovery move. Extremely easy to gimp, due to it's start-up time. Useful as a recovery because Creeper can stop in mid air to charge this move. Passive - Lightning Shield , , When you get hit by a projectile or a contact skill, you turn into a Charged Creeper. You get speed II, and the next enemy you hit with a melee attack will be struck by lightning, causing decent knockback and minor damage. Smash Ability - Atomic Blast , , , , When used, you will explode, dealing massive damage and knockback in a very large area and leaving an enormous crater, which will begin to recover after a while. Trivia * Creeper can do the most damage out of all SSM mobs without a damage boost, with a staggering 19 damage. Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits